


Una poesia nella stanza delle necessità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Delicata anima [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it"Una Hogwarts!AU sulla Sasuke/Hinata.Scritta per M. L..
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Delicata anima [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450525
Kudos: 2





	Una poesia nella stanza delle necessità

Una poesia nella stanza delle necessità

Sasuke si stese sul divanetto e giocherellò con la propria cravatta verde e argento, guardando Hinata in piedi davanti a lui. "Questo è l’unico posto dove Grifondoro e Serpeverde possono stare insieme, in pace. Certo, per diversi studenti la stanza delle necessità è un posto per conoscersi meglio sotto la sfera fisica. Penso che siamo gli unici a incontrarci qui per questo" pensò. «Leggi pure» spronò la ragazza davanti a lei.

Hinata gli rivolse un sorriso e alzò la pergamena davanti a sé. "Lui è sempre così gentile con me, ma solo quando siamo qui e nessun altro lo può vedere". «Il vetro si incrina e si spezza, così i miei sogni che si dissipano come nuvole. Giunge il tempo di una catastrofe annunciata” declamò la sua poesia.

"Una catastrofe come la mia vita. Da quando mio fratello ha sterminato la nostra intera famiglia per diventare Mangiamorte del Signore Oscuro, niente è andato più al suo posto. Per cosa poi? Per uccidere quell’idiota-che-è-sopravvissuto di Uzumaki?" pensò Itachi, serrando le labbra. "Posso ancora sentire le grida di tutti coloro che morivano, ridotti in cenere da quelle fiamme che non potevano essere spente".

«La nostra speranza si disintegra, più fugace di petali rossi sollevati dal mento. Il nostro tempo è passato e non è rimasta traccia» proseguì Hinata.

"Non capisco lei come faccia ad essere amica di quel biondino complessato che non fa altro che svenire. Invece non mi stupisce che quello sfregiato sia pappa e ciccia con quella esaltata di Sakura"pensò Sasuke e sorrise, guardando l’aria impacciata della ragazza, le sue gote vermiglie.

«Non c’è un pozzo in quale cadere. Tu sei figlia della luna, una creatura crudele e terribile, tu sei il vento della tempesta» proseguì Hinata, con sempre maggiore fervore, saltellando sui piedi. "Con lui riesco a superare la mia timidezza". «Mi bruci dentro, non posso sfuggirti, anche se ti temo. Ogni mio ricordo è un granello di sabbia che scivola dalle mie mani. Tu, serpente dorato, falso sole, gelida acqua, mi guardi da lontano e mi frusti il viso. Tu, bambina danzante, che ti celi nel profondo del mare, mi resti addosso e offuschi i miei pensieri. Tu, mortale e bellissima»

Sasuke si ritrovò a pensare: "Non posso fare a meno di guardare le sue labbra, sono così piene e quella inferiore mi fa sempre domandare che gusto debba avere". Hinata andava avanti: «Parole accartocciate come carta e foglie secche, abbandonate sul ciglio di una strada di città».

"Il Signore Oscuro era pronto ad offrirmi la vita di mio fratello per avermi tra le sue fila. Pensavo che avrei ceduto, ma lei… Hinata mi ha spronato a non scegliere quella via. Non so se riuscirò mai a sconfiggere la mia sete di odio, ma so che lei mi permette di non cedere a quel folle.

Se solo non avessi tutti quei segreti anche per lei…" pensò Sasuke.

«... ti amerò per sempre…» proseguì Hinata e Sasuke pensò: "Io ti amo davvero. Sei la musa della poesia incarnata" pensò. «Va bene la passione, ma leggi piano, voglio gustarmela» la pregò.

Hinata annuì, giocherellando con la cravatta rossa e oro, gli occhi febbricitanti. "Se non avessi chiesto al cappello parlante di non andare a Corvonero, probabilmente non avrei mai imparato ad avere il giusto coraggio per venire qui di notte". «In nessun luogo, neanche nei crateri lunari, potremo trovare ciò che abbiamo perso. La nostra vita è un sogno a cui hanno strappato le ali».

Hinata guardò il corpo slanciato di Sasuke e pensò: "Sei tu le mie ali".

«… Sono rossi i tuoi capelli…?

Sprofondi, bambina di luce, nel buio…

Una bambina di luce portata via da un raggio di luna, morte di una fenice...

» concluse e Sasuke le fece un rapido applauso, sentendola ridacchiare nervosa. "Tu, per me, sei di pura luce e spero di riuscire finalmente a dirtelo questo Natale" pensò Uchiha.


End file.
